Mastermind
by Klaraholic
Summary: Drabble Series. Klaroline take on the Harley Quinn/Joker relationship from DC Comics. Caroline is a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum who gets manipulated into falling in love with infamous psychopath Klaus Mikaelson AKA 'The King'. Very Dark. Trigger Warnings. Rated M for dark themes and maybe smut later.
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you that are reading this for the first time HELLO HI HOW'RE YOU?! So a few things that are important to know (like actually important).**

 **These first 3 chapters were the beginning of when I was going to make this a full-on fic and then decided not to. So now they're just a 3-shot drabble.**

 **NOTES ON THE HARLEY QUINN / JOKER RELATIONSHIP IF YOU'RE NOT FAMILIAR WITH IT:**

 **This is an abusive pairing. It's part of who they are, how they were written and it is necessary for that to be portrayed. That being said, TRIGGER WARNING. Especially for abuse but also just in general, I really want you guys to be safe so I want you to know that that's gonna be a heavy theme here.**

 **If you're a fan of Joker and Harley in all their verses I want you to know that I'm kind of picking scenes and traits from the comics, the animated show and from the new Suicide Squad movie, that goes for both Joker and Harley's characters. But I'm also incorporating in Klaroline aspects and traits so yeah, Caroline/ Klaus will be OOC because they're Joker and Harley in this world. For those that asked earlier, yes other TVD characters will be making appearances as DC heroes/villians. (Which WOW AM I EXCITED FOR!)**

 **In case you didn't know I'm super super super supe excited for this fic and I really hope you guys like it so your reviews make me really happy. So enjoy!**

* * *

 **Their Beginning (Part I)**

* * *

She was one of the brightest psychiatrists of her time, or she was according to Gotham's annual medical journal. Praised for her unique field, Caroline Forbes was the most sought after expert in the criminal psyche in the entire state, if not more. She'd stood as expert witness at more trials for criminal masterminds than she could count. Next to the Batman, she was the number one person to thank for taking some of the worst of the worst off of the streets.

It was only when he came into her life that things started getting...out of hand. He was fascinating. Utterly fascinating. Of all the villians she'd seen he was the one that intrigued her most. Niklaus Mikaelson. More often known as the King on the streets he was the pride and joy of Arkham Asylum. And Caroline's new patient. Where the other ones were clearly disturbed, The King took the term to a completely new level. There wasn't a redeeming bone in his body. His motive wasn't revenge or love or any of the other motives that she'd come across in her years.

All he wanted was chaos. Pain. He killed for fun and he took pleasure in every last second of the torture he inflicted on his victims. And torture was a kind work for what this monster did to his kills. The first time she sat down with him he terrified her, but another part of her brain was more...intrigued by him. The part she ignored, at all costs.

"Tell me about your childhood." They sat alone in one of the dank rooms that was tucked away in the Asylum. The place they'd deemed worthy of the king. "Parents, siblings, pets, where you lived anything." She looked up through her glasses catching his eyes boring into hers sending a chill down her spine.

Silence greeted her and if anything it only unnerved her more. "Look, we both know you're not getting out of here anytime soon. The only thing you can do now to earn favor with the courts is give us some information to better understand you."

"What do you see when you look at me?" His voice took her aback and she fought the urge to jot down the word 'accent' on her notepad. Instead, Caroline swallowed, looking him over. The standard scrub-like clothes that they'd issued him did nothing to hide the tattoos that covered his upper body, the bruises he had on his knuckles and the blatant attractiveness of the man that sat in front of her.

"I see someone who is crying out for help. Someone who needs to be understood." He chuckled and leaned back in his chair, his muscles flexing as he did so.

"Noble of you to think sweetheart."

That was all he gave her, for three months, that was all there was. She poured over paperwork about him, picking apart account after account of all the horrible things that he'd done. Even at nights, when she went home, she would think about him. He would creep into her dreams, her nightmares and she would wake up in the morning in a cold sweat as she thought of all the things he was capable of.

She was so fascinated with him, looking so hard into his past to try to find a reason that he did the things he did that she missed the way he would use her. The way he manipulated her, pryed at her. She was leaving herself open to him and before she even realized...she was hooked. He had her. And he wasn't letting her go.

It wasn't until she saw the box sitting on her desk that she realized what he was doing. A bracelet shone out at her, a small notecard propped up against it with an elegant scrawl across it.

'Come see me some time. -K' was written across it and for a moment, Caroline stood frozen, torn between reporting it to one of the guards and being confused as to how he'd gotten it to her. The latter won out and before she knew what she was doing, she'd grabbed the box, leaving the note on her desk as she marched down the hall towards the stairs.

In no time at all she was standing in front of his cell. He grinned when he saw her standing there, her hair escaping from her bun in tendrils, falling around her face as her blue eyes pierced his through her glasses.

"Dr. Forbes." He sat up on his bed, grinning as she held up the box.

"How did you do this? How did you get out? Who's working for you?" His grin widened and she squashed down the small part of her that was fearful of him.

"Do you not like it?" He stood now, approaching the door as he smirked at her.

Caroline didn't answer. Instead, she stood there and glared at him, waiting for him to answer her question for once.

"I figured you deserved something pretty. Pretty girl, pretty bracelet. Was I wrong?" Caroline shook her head, her hand closing tight around the box in anger. With a shake of her head and an exhale of pure annoyance before she turned and marched angrily down the hallway.

It was his voice sounding after her that had her stopping in her tracks, knowing he couldn't see her.

"Or perhaps...I was just lonely down here. All by my lonesome. Looking for someone to spill all my secrets to."

She smiled slightly and right then, although he couldn't see her, he knew he had her.

* * *

"My father he was...a cruel man. Always so angry with the lot of us. Me in particular." He was lying back on his bed playing with a ball they'd given him so the isolation wouldn't make him insane. Or...more insane than he already was. She sat with her legs crossed in one of the metal chairs they left in the room, her pen flying across the page as she took notes on what he was saying. "My mother you see, she whored around on him and I was the product of one of those dalliances."

She looked up at him, noticing the way he looked back at her, as if he was picking her apart where she sat. Caroline looked back down quickly, swallowing.

"He would hit me. Mostly when I talked back. Or sometimes when I was sitting doing nothing. It didn't matter much to dear old dad." She looked up at him, her pen frozen over the paper.

"How long did this go on for?" Her voice was soft as she spoke to him, empathetic.

"When I was old enough, I did to him what he did to me. Never fear Dr. Forbes, no one lays a hand on me or something I care about and gets away with it unscathed." His words sent shivers through her yet they weren't from fear. Caroline cleared her throat and Klaus grinned.

"Anyhow, it wasn't always so bad. My brother, Elijah, he took us in. He would take care of us, sometimes try to distract us as my father went on one of his rampages. I remember one time, my brother was with a girl of his. They were," He gave her a suggestive look and smirked as Caroline sat listening at full attention. " _You know_. And we all came running into his room, begging for him to hide us from my father. He had his pants around his ankles and he told us to hide under the bed when my father stormed in. Although my father, in his drunken state, didn't notice Lijah's pants lying on the floor and he tripped, cracked his head open. We had to rush him to the hospital and Elijah tried to relay the story to the doctors. His face was so red." He laughed and at the sound of it, she couldn't help but laugh too.

Something in her mind changed then when it came to Klaus Mikaelson.

* * *

"He's just a kid inside," She was all but jogging trying to keep up with the head of the Asylum. "His father abused him, everyone in his life left him and now he just wants to be accepted. He just wants to be loved. If you just told this to the courts people would-"

"They would see what I see. They would see a young woman being manipulated by a mastermind criminal." He turned on her and Caroline stepped back a few steps.

"I'm not being manipulated." She snapped back, "I'm doing my job. You hired me to evaluate these people and that's what I'm doing. This is my evaluation."

"Dr. Forbes. With all due respect, no one is going to put this man up on the stand again. He'll be here until he dies. That's what happens to psychopaths. The sooner you accept that he's nothing more than a master manipulator, the better off you'll be. I don't want you seeing him again."

With that he was gone and she was left standing in the hall, her mouth hanging slightly open as she processed what he had said to her.

No. No he wasn't manipulating her.

"He's not." Caroline muttered, pushing her glasses further up her nose as she turned around and went back to her office. "He's just…he's misunderstood."

She pulled out every file she had on him, determined to prove her point when she finally came to a realization.

"He was just trying to make people laugh. He was trying to bring some humor to this town and that…that Bat _thing_ got in his way." She looked down, her eye catching the note that he'd given to her with the bracelet. Slowly, Caroline picked it up, holding the thin paper between her fingers as she stared down at it. "Batman just got in his way."

It was right then that she knew what she had to do. Consequences be damned, she was not going to let that man that…genius die in a cell in an Asylum where he clearly didn't belong. She loved him. She loved him and she would prove it to him.

First things first though, she had to get him out of this place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Their Beginning (Part II)**

* * *

It was after hours when she swiped her card to get into the building. It wasn't until she looked at the time on her phone that she realized just how after hours it was. Three AM. And yet she wasn't even a bit tired. Her whole being hummed with adrenaline as she stepped into the dark Asylum. Her shoes clicked against the stone floors, echoing along the walls and making the feel of the building seem so much more frightening than it already was. She nodded to two guards which stood on guard wishing them a good evening and saying something about having to get some work done before the next day. They bought her excuse. They didn't really have any reason not to by now.

She went to her office first, setting her bag down and making sure that she had the things she needed. A hat, clothes that would help him blend in. She grinned, trying to contain her excitement over what she was about to do. Biting her lip, Caroline let out a breath before she straightened up, taking the bag and slinging it over her shoulder as she made her way to the stairs that led down to his holding area.

It was pitch dark when she entered the lower level of Arkham it wasn't until she saw the one solitary light down the hall that she knew she was in the right place. The guard that sat at the end of the hall was asleep and before he could wake up, Caroline grabbed a bottle out of her bag followed by a piece of cloth. Spilling some of the chloroform onto the fabric she positioned it over the man's nose. Holding him down as he suddenly jolted awake, realizing what was happening and tried to fight back. In a few moments, his eyes fluttered shut and he was out. She heard something down the hall, the scraping of a chair against the stone floor and she knew he was awake. Probably curious as to what was happening.

She set the bottle back in her bag, pulling out the new clothes as she found the key that would open his cell from the guard. With a slight jog Caroline moved down the hallway towards his cell.

"Dr. Forbes," He looked shocked when he saw her standing on the other side of the door.

"Put these on," She handed him the clothes between the bars and he took them, hiding his grin as he realized what she was doing. She looked down as he started to pull his pants off, sliding the jeans she'd brought him on and then throwing the shirt on over the tank top he wore. She bit her lip as she finally got the door open, sliding it open as she stepped back.

Klaus took a step out, staring at her for a moment before he looked down the hallway. "You took out the guard." He looked back to Caroline with a grin that was anything but charming. Shivers ran down her spine and she nodded, taking one more thing out of her bag.

"Here, put this on, it'll make you blend in easier." She handed him one of the white coats the doctors wore before remembering something, "Oh," She dropped down, moving his pant leg up to reveal the tracking anklet all the prisoners wore. She grabbed another key from the guard's ring, sliding it into the keyhole and turning it as the bracelet clicked before opening. Caroline took it, tossing it back into his cell as she stood straight up.

That was when he grabbed her, moving so fast that she couldn't even process what was happening. He pushed her against the wall, pinning her there. She could feel his breath on her neck, his hand digging into her hip as his other hand secured itself around her neck. "You are...quite the little vixen aren't you? Breaking me out, for what?" He tilted his head, his eyes shining as she swallowed.

"I love you." He looked taken aback but the response only lasted for a second before something else flashed in his eyes.

"You love me?" She nodded and slowly, the King removed his hand from her throat, stepping back from her. "Well this is certainly….an interesting development. No one's ever...loved me before." It was all a game. But she couldn't know that. The second he showed her some vulnerability, she pounced on it. This time, it was her turn to shock him, raising her hands to his face she pressed her lips to him, kissing him roughly before pulling away with a grin.

"We should get you out of here, I don't know how long he'll be out for." She gestured towards the guard who was still slumped in his chair at the end of the hallway. "Follow me. And play along."

He grinned at her, moving his head from side to side cracking it, "Oh Sweetheart, I love to play." She smiled, taking the bag and putting it over her shoulder again as she led him down the hallway. She stopped when he did next to the guard, watching as he bent over, grabbing the gun from the guard's holster.

"What are you doing?"

"Come on love, you said you loved me." He grinned at her, sending shivers down her spine. "Time for you to prove it." He held the gun out for her, and she took it, slowly. He was right. She needed to prove it to him. And to start, she would do what he asked.

"Come on." She moved the gun under her coat, leading him up the stairs.

They met no one along their walk until they made it to the doors leading outside. The weight of the gun felt heavy in her coat as her hand closed around it, watching as the guards looked between the two of them. Her heart beat was erratic as she watched the two guards whisper something to one another.

"Stop right there," They reached for their guns at the same time Caroline did but she was faster. Without giving herself another moment to think she shot twice, hitting both men in the chest, watching as they fell down to the ground, blood pooling onto their shirts. The reality of what she'd just done hit her and Caroline dropped the gun, waiting for the clanking sound the gun would make as it hit the floor. But it never came.

Klaus grabbed the gun before it could hit the floor, tucking it into the waistband of his jeans as he laughed. He seemed almost giddy at the events, grabbing onto Caroline's arms and pulling her to him, crushing his mouth against hers and kissing her hard before pulling away. "Good job love, fan-fucking-tastic." The guilt left her then, seeing how happy she'd made him and despite herself, Caroline smiled. He was proud of her. She'd made him proud. And that was all that mattered. She took out her key card, swiping it on the door and opening it, holding it open for him to exit.

When the cool night air hit him Klaus grinned, closing his eyes as the breeze hit him for the first time in months. He inhaled deeply. "I love the night," He spoke without opening his eyes, "Its prime hunting time for my favorite animal." He looked back to her, opening his eyes slowly, "Bats."

* * *

He had instructed her to take him to an address, and the longer they drove the more she realized that it was where he had hid for the years that everyone had been searching for him. Her hands tightened on the wheel as he gave her directions.

Rain was pouring down and there was no sound in the car except for that of the windshield wipers frantically trying to keep up with the downpour of raindrops. It was oddly poetic. The perfect setting for the crime she'd just committed. Word wouldn't get out until morning so for now, they were safe. But tomorrow night, she knew for sure that the most feared and respected masked figure in the city would be after them. Not just him.

But she couldn't care. anymore. She'd done the right thing. Through the haze of emotions that she was beginning to feel, she knew she was in the right. "What happens now?" Her voice was quiet compared to the constant thud of raindrops against the windshield. "When we get to your...house. What happens to me?" She glanced over at him, watching as he stared out the window up at the sky. A sight that he'd been denied for the past couple months.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I love you. And I want to stay with you, I just...I don't know if you feel the same way."

"You wish to stay with me?" He turned towards her now, leaning away from her, his back resting against the side door as he watched her curiously. Caroline nodded, glancing over to him as she turned the car through a bend in the road. "Then I'll find you a job to do."

She grinned, turning back to the road. "How much further?"

"We're here. Turn in there." He pointed to a small dirt road to the right of them and Caroline turned the car. It was pitch dark, even with the headlights cutting through the darkness. Trees hung low, branches hitting the side of her car as she slowly drove along the path, the car bumping through the uneven terrain. He was sitting straighter now, looking through the windshield, waiting to see it.

It came looming out of the darkness. A huge, huge house, ivy running over its walls, covering the elegant architecture of the abandoned mansion. There were lights on inside, and figures moving about, shadows inside of the house that sent tingles up her spine. "Who are they?" Her voice was quiet, her eyes glued to the windows when she felt his hand rest on her thigh. His grin, the gleam in his eye, and the almost giddy way he was sitting in the car, itching to go back into his lair.

"Don't fear sweet Dr. Forbes. No one dares hurt my queen." With those words he opened his door, sliding out as he began towards the house.

Caroline watched him go, grinning to herself as she undid her seat belt, opening her door and sliding out of the car. The rain had drenched her within moments as she walked slowly towards where Klaus was standing. She came to stand next to him silently and it was a moment until he turned to look at her.

"Shall we?" He held his arm out to her and she took it, grinning at him as he started them towards the huge front doors just as they opened and two men stood there, waiting for them to enter. "Gentlemen," Klaus nodded to the two huge men as they walked through and once they were standing in a huge foyer, he stopped and she noticed more men standing around, all equally as big as or even bigger than the two at the door. "Meet your new Queen. Dr. Caroline Forbes." All eyes turned on her and a feeling of immense power flooded through her as the men gave her a small head bow.

Caroline turned to look at the man beside her, seeing the way that his eyes blazed with something that she wasn't able to identify. The room stretched around her, the walls dark and the paint peeling. It was barely lit, casting large shadows, the men surrounding them casting the biggest of them all. She would say it was hers, all of it. But she wouldn't dare make that mistake.

It was his. Everything was his. She was his. Her life was his. Her heart was his.

"Come." He held out his hand for her to take and without hesitation she took it, letting him lead her further into the house, Into his lair.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I know I put a warning in the description of this fic but I feel the need to warn all of you again that this isn't a light fluffy fic. It's dark, and angsty, it'll feature HEAVY themes of abuse both psychological and physical because that's how the comics are. I DO NOT at all condone these kinds of behavior but for the sake of this fic, the story and the characters, they're here. So please read at your own discretion.**

* * *

 **Their Beginning (Part III)**

* * *

The room that he gave her was extravagant. And that was the only word that she could think of to describe it. There was a huge bed, twice as big as the one she had back at her apartment in downtown Gotham. The decor was dark, rustic, the exact kind of thing you would expect to see at a super villian's lair. She had a large window looking out over the side of the house into the forest surrounding them. The trees cast large shadows, making the whole ambiance seem even creepier than it already was.

"I hope you find this fitting." Klaus' voice behind her made her jump and Caroline smiled, turning around to face him. He was standing with his hands clasped behind his back, a smirk still on his lips. She wondered if that was always looked. Always almost smiling but not quite. It was fitting for him, she thought. It was what drove him to do what he did, laughter. Fun. And that was one thing she understood.

"It's bigger than my entire apartment." She looked around her again, taking in the fourposter bed, the dark cover on it, the chandelier hanging above her. "It's like a palace. I couldn't want anything more." She grinned at him as she moved towards the bed, sitting on it before falling so her back hit the mattress. Caroline let out a laugh and she saw out of the corner of her eye that Klaus came closer to her, moving to lower himself almost regally into the chair that sat next to the bed.

He propped his elbow up on the arm of it, leaning his chin on his fist as he watched her. His smile had faded into a look of concentration and she furrowed her brows as she looked at him.

"What is it?" She moved onto her chest, folding her arms on the mattress and resting her head ontop of them as she looked at him.

"I was just thinking of how much potential you would have." He moved closer to her, his hand outstretching to play with a lock of her hair. "If you just let yourself go." The back of his hand trailed down the side of her face and Caroline closed her eyes, letting out a slow breath before opening them again, a small smile on her lips.

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head and he grinned, sitting back in his chair.

"Think about it love," He held his arm out and nodded to her, watching as she grinned and moved off of the bed and onto his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder, her feet curling up as his arm went around her. "You and I could rule this city. Get rid of the Batman. A king is nothing without his queen, and now that I've found mine," He stopped to give her a small smile, pushing a strand of hair off of her face, watching as her entire face brightened at the remark, "I only need the kingdom and then we'll be complete."

"You mean Gotham? As our kingdom?" She pulled away from his shoulder to give him a more serious look, "We'd have to take down the Bat and he's the reason you were in Arkham in the first place. Do you think it's a good idea to go after him this soon after your escape?" She saw something flicker through his eyes, something dark and for a split second his hands clenched before his muscles eased again.

"Yes but I didn't have my little secret weapon last time." He paused for a moment, giving her a once-over before continuing, "All we would have to do is train you up a bit, build you up a tolerance for certain...things, and then you could be one of the greatest villains there ever was."

"Tolerance for what kinds of things?" She tilted her head at him, a list of things that he could be talking about going through her mind. Killing, torture, both inflicting it on someone and having it done to her, commanding others, the list was endless.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it darling, I'm sure you'll catch on quickly." He let his hand fall on her thigh, running his thumb over the skin there sending tingles up her spine. "But lets start somewhere easier, shall we?" He slowly stood, sliding her off his lap and taking her hand. He led her across the room through a door into a bathroom. A bathroom that was as grand as the room he'd given her. Each appliance was state of the art, and the whole room was rustic in a way that made it dark, gloomy and oddly appealing to the senses. She loved it. Klaus brought her over to the counter top, letting go of her hand as he opened a drawer, revealing all kinds of products. Everything from hair to skin to make up, it was all there. Top of the line stuff, the kind of stuff that she would only gaze at through windows when she went shopping with her friends.

"Klaus this is…" She ran her fingers over the contents of the drawer, her mouth hanging slightly open.

"The first part of being a queen, you'll find, is to look the part." He slowly slid her glasses off of her face, setting them on the counter before he tugged her hair out of the bun that it was in. She looked up at him, confused as to what he was doing. "And the most memorable part of being a villain is the look." He grinned at her and then it clicked. He was grooming her, molding her into what he wanted her to be. Into what would make him happy.

"You're serious about this?" She pulled out a tube of mascara, "You want to make me into a villain? Klaus most of the people that were on those streets were people that I treated in Arkham, they'll kill me the second they see me there."

His smile faded into a more sinister half smirk as he grabbed her hips, hoisting her up onto the counter and then placing his hands just outside of her hips. He leaned in close to her, so close that she could feel his breath fanning across her skin when he exhaled.

"You'll know, from your days at that hell, that I have quite the reputation. A reputation that makes even the worst of the worst fear me. If someone touches what is mine," He slid his hand onto her upper thigh, noticing the catch in her breath as he did so. "Then they won't be able to touch anything ever again. Do you understand, Dr. Forbes?"

Caroline swallowed, the intensity in his gaze enveloping her as she nodded slowly. "I could kill them too you know. For hurting you. All of them." He stepped back, looking almost surprised at her words. "Him especially. The Batman. He put you in Arkham when you didn't deserve to be."

"You think I didn't deserve to be there?" He moved back to lean against the wall, eyebrow raised as he looked her over. Klaus crossed his arms, his muscles flexing as he did and Caroline licked her lips.

"No. You're not the bad guy Klaus," She moved to come closer to him but he held up his hand. He seemed amused by her answer, "You were just hurt. He hurt you." Klaus' face moved into something almost menacing and she swallowed, fear flooding through her as he took a step forward.

"I'm not a kicked puppy Caroline. He didn't hurt me. I hurt him. And I'll hurt him more. I'll kill him and I'll display his body for the entirety of this bloody town to see. To weep at the loss of their savior and when that's done, they'll have to cower to me. Do not," He hissed the words, his hand shooting out and grabbing her hair. She cried out in pain as he tugged at her scalp, searing pain igniting through her head as he tightened his grip, "Mistake me for a wounded little boy. Is that clear?" She nodded, her eyes shut tightly as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I said is that clear?" He roared the last three words.

"Yes! Yes! It's clear." He let go of her and she crumpled against the counter, letting out a small cry as he stepped back away from her, resuming his spot against the wall and giving her a hard look. They were silent for a few moments, the only sounds breaking the silence being Caroline's ragged breathing and the occasional sniff. After almost five minutes of palpable silence, she spoke. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" She looked up at him, her eyes watery. "I love you. I just…"

He didn't say anything and she grew more frantic. Sliding off the counter, her bare feet hitting the floor as she stumbled slightly towards him, her hands holding the sides of his face. "I'm so sorry," She whispered, pressing her lips to his, kissing him.

She whispered those two words over and over again, kissing his lips, his cheeks, the corners of his mouth. "I love you, you know I do. I just...I'm sorry." She looked up at him with those teary puppy dog eyes that he was learning to hate and Klaus sighed, letting his posture relax and his hands land on her sides. She grinned up at him, sliding her arms over his shoulders and around his neck as she took a slow step closer.

"You know," She let her hand play with the hem of the shirt he was wearing under the white coat she'd given him, "You probably haven't had a decent shower in as long as you were in that hellhole." She gave him a suggestive smile, tugging him slightly towards the giant shower in the bathroom. "And you must feel so...inhuman." She let go of his shirt to turn the water on, turning the nozzle slightly more to the hot side before she ran her hand through the water, checking the temperature.

"Caroline." He sighed her name exasperatedly. Really, he didn't have time for this, he needed to talk to his henchmen, see what kind of situation they were in for killing the batman. The last thing he needed was to be distracted by-

Caroline slowly slid the coat she was wearing off of her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, and without missing a beat, she dropped her hands to the hem of her shirt, pulling it up so slowly, revealing inch after inch of flat, pale, perfectly unscarred skin. She dropped that on the floor too, breaking eye contact with him for only a moment before moving her hands to undo her pants.

Maybe he had a little time.

Klaus' jaw ticked and she grinned, standing there now in nothing but her bra and underwear. Caroline bit her lip. looking up at him through her eyelashes as she moved her hands to push the coat off his shoulders. Followed slowly by his shirt. Once both articles of clothing were removed, she kissed his chest, fingers tracing along the ink there, nails gently scratching against the jagged scars. She kissed back up his skin until her lips found his and she caught his bottom lip in her teeth.

Her hands undid the button on his jeans, pushing them down his hips, followed by his underwear. She reached behind her back, unhooking her bra and letting it slide slowly down her arms and onto the steadily growing pile of clothes on the floor. Her panties were next and She grinned at him, seeing the way his eyes lit up as she stood there naked in front of him.

"Caroline," His voice was a warning as she started pulling him into the shower with her. Really, he didn't have time for this, if everything was going to go according to plan he had to act now, this minute. He couldn't afford to waste another second of time with this. With her.

"King," The way she said it was positively sinful, her voice low. It full of experience with what she was doing, seducing him like he was a common man off the streets. He'd heard about her when he'd gotten to Arkham. The rumors that she'd slept her way through school. A valiant opponent for him, he thought. And he was right. She was by far exceeding his expectations, this...this was just an added bonus.

With a low growl, Klaus had her by the hips, slamming her into the shower wall as she let out a squealing laugh, one arm going around his shoulders, her hand moving to knot in his hair. His lips slammed against hers, his tongue dominating her mouth. There was no battle, no fight for who got control of the kiss. It was just him. Always him. And she let him, willingly.

She could feel him begin to lift her and she jumped into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. she could feel him, all of him, getting harder and harder as he touched just below her core. They kissed as if it was their last time instead of their first. As if he was a dying man and she was the only thing that could save him.

It'd been so long since either of them had been touched in that way. And there was really no way to describe the way that they just melded together. It was something he hadn't taken into account when he'd chosen her to be his newest minion, his pawn. How well she would feel against him, how desperately he just wanted to ram himself into her and take her against that shower wall. He just wanted to fuck her. No gentleness about it, no feelings. That's all she was, a pawn to him, a fuck doll until he could get rid of her safely. There was no mistake to be made, he would treat her only as that until she got the message until either she went her own way or he had to kill her.

Caroline moaned beneath his touch, her back arching as his kisses moved down her neck, his teeth scraping against her skin. Shivers ran down her spine as the hot water hit her and his kisses moved to her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking hard. She cried out, fingers digging into his shoulder's, the skin beneath them breaking as small drops of blood ran over his muscles.

She dropped her legs from around his waist, her feet hitting the floor with a small thud as his mouth fell away from her breast. She grabbed the sides of his face, bringing his lips back to hers and kissing him forcefully. She was about to drop to her knees, to suck him off, show him how devoted she was to him but he stopped her.

One look in his eyes was enough to make her far wetter than she'd ever been in her entire life. His hand moved down her skin, and Caroline's head fell against the wall of the shower, a loud moan coming from her mouth. Klaus' other hand fell to her waist, his hand grasping her side tightly, pushing her against the wall as his other landed on her core. He slid two fingers into her and Caroline cried out at the feeling. Her back arched as her eyes closed and another low moan escaped her.

"Klaus…" She grabbed his hair at the nape of his neck, needing something to hold onto as his fingers slowly pumped into her, his hot breath hitting her ear. Every breath that she exhaled turned into a moan and the way he was fingering her, giving her clit only the smallest amount of attention was pure agony. She was on that edge, so close to letting go and he knew it, he knew how to just keep her there, to drag it on and it was the most blissful kind of torture she'd ever been submitted to. "I need...I need you...to…" She couldn't speak, her mind unable to come up with anything other than what he was doing her to.

"You want me to what?" His mouth was right by her ear now, his voice low, raspy, his erection pressing against her thigh. "To fuck you?" She moaned, biting her lip and nodding her head as he swiped his thumb over her clit. "To fuck you so hard and so good that you can't walk for days? Is that what you want Dr. Forbes?"

"Yes!" Caroline all but screamed the word, her nails raking over his back, eliciting a low growl from him as he removed his hand from her and replaced it- "Oh god," Her head fell back against the wall hard as he filled her. She let him grab her legs, positioning them over his hips as he slammed into her over and over. "Fuck," She panted, her hair sticking to her face as she slid against the wall with every thrust. Her eyes fluttered shut, feeling herself come closer and closer to that edge. "You're gonna make me- oh god _Klaus!_ " Her back arched as she grew closer and closer to her orgasm.

"Come for me Caroline, my little Harlequin." Her moan was so loud that she wouldn't be shocked if every one of his minions had heard her. She didn't care though, not now. Not when she came so hard around him that she seriously doubted if she would be able to walk after. She heard him groan as his thrusts got harder and with a low growl, she felt him tense in her arms, his come filling her.

Aftershocks ran through her as she collapsed against the wall, his hands letting her legs go as she stumbled slightly. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw him staring at her. His look was something that she couldn't quite place. Some kind of mixture of lust, awe, confusion and maybe...fascination? She couldn't tell, even with all her training in reading people like him. "Harlequin?" She laughed slightly, shaking her head at the new nickname as she pushed off the wall, moving her hair out of her face.

"Well, I found it quite fitting." He gave her a subtle smirk, moving into the stream of water and raking his hands through his hair. "You seem as if you're going to be quite the amusement."

"Well if you're gonna call me Harlequin they should just call you the Joker." He scoffed and she grinned, loving how easy he seemed to be now. His muscles seemed to relax. Who knew all he really needed was a good fuck and a hot shower. Men were so easy.

"I really think King is more fitting, don't you?"

"Sure. _Your highness_ ," She said it sarcastically, her eyes rolling as she reached for a bottle of shampoo.

"Like I said little Harlequin, you're going to be a handful."

* * *

 **So this is the end of my 'LETS JUST MAKE IT A FULL ON FIC' phase. And from here on out most of the chapters will be drabbles in the same / slightly altered universe. I'll try to remember to put a summary of what each is about in the beginning of the chapter but if I forget then I'm sorry!**

 **So enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4: Their Reunion

**Year 2.**

 **Chapters 1-3 were all included in year 1, from now on I'll put which year the events of each chapter take place so it doesn't get confusing.**

* * *

She'd had Stefan call in to Arkham about her. It was clear after several months of her begging over and over for her job back, of her trying to convince them that she was better, that she was okay again, they were never going to give her her old job. She didn't blame them though. She'd done...horrible things. Unspeakable things. But she'd done it all for love. But Stefan had called in a favor and thanks to his billionaire status, in minutes she was hired back at Arkham. Under the condition that she was, at all times supervised. She was not to be alone ever, whether it be to talk to a patient or to use the bathroom. This was fine though, at least she was doing what she loved. And this time she could do it right.

It was past midnight by the time that she walked out to her car. Two years ago, maybe she would have been afraid, pretty girl all alone at night. Now though, she'd seen the worst of them, not only that, she'd taken down the worst of them. So, as the moon sat high in the sky, the clouds covering it eerily, Caroline Forbes walked to her car alone.

It was a piece of shit, and that was a kind way of putting it. But after getting clean from the life of crime, she didn't have a lot of money and this was all she could afford. But she loved it. She loved the feeling of knowing that she was doing this on her own, in an honest and good way. She loved the feeling that she was doing this. She was actually doing this. As she pulled her keys out of her pocket she smiled to herself, unlocking the car just as she heard a sound approaching her.

The smell of burning rubber accompanied the sound of screeching tires and a loud engine as Caroline spun, her glasses slipping slightly from her nose as she pushed them up watching as a red sports car swerved onto the street she was on. Just before is was at risk of hitting her, the car drifted, skirting around her and screeching to a stop. She'd recognize this car anywhere, in fact she'd driven this car. Countless times, skirting through streets, drifting through turns as he hung out the window, laughing with a gun in his hand as they chased the Batman.

Her heart thudded in her chest and she wondered what her odds were of doing any sort of damage with her key. It was part of the deal she'd struck up with the lawyers that Stefan had appointed her that she couldn't be near any kind of weapon. She stood there, eyes glued to the car for what seemed like minutes. He wasn't getting out. Of course not, he would wait for her to make the first move. He wanted to chase her, he wanted to be the predator. But she wouldn't let that happen.

"Get out of the car Klaus!" The fear was gone now and it was replaced by nothing but burning anger. She backed towards her own car when it was apparent that he wasn't getting out anytime soon. He was blocking her exit so it wasn't like she could just drive away. Caroline sighed, scanning the alley for anything she could use.

When her eyes landed on an old section of pipe hidden in the shadows, she smirked. "Seriously? This is what you're gonna do?" She gave a fake laugh, pretending to move around the car so she could get to the pipe. When she was close enough, she grabbed it, her arm relaxed at her side as she moved slowly back around the car, lightly tapping the pipe against her denim clad leg. "Come on baby you know I love using a bat," She teased him slightly and after waiting a few moments she stared into the tinted windows, knowing he was watching her. With a smirk, she brought the pipe up as a warning. "I'll ask nicely one more time, get out of the car."

Still nothing.

Caroline smiled, letting out a sigh. "I actually kinda liked this car." With strength she hadn't used since she left him, she raised the pipe up and brought it down hard on the hood of the car, denting it and chipping the paint. She grinned as the driver's side door opened and he stepped out slowly.

"Glad to see you still have your temper love." He left the door open as he stalked towards her slowly. He took in her appearance with a slight smirk of amusement on his face and she folded her arms, giving him an annoyed look. His eyes then slid to her car and his eyebrows shot up, his smirk deepening. "Well, you've certainly lowered your standards."

"What do you want?" His words bugged her more than she cared to let on but she wasn't going to let him get to her. Not anymore. Whatever fluttering feeling was going on in her chest right now was not to be trusted. And she wasn't about to fall into his lap again. Not now, not ever.

"Would it be cliche to say that I wanted you?" He gave her that look. The one he'd given her when they'd first met, the one he'd given her when he'd seen her at the hospital that one time. The look that clearly said he knew what he was doing, and he knew that he was going to get what he wanted from her.

This time she wasn't going to give it to him.

"I thought I made it clear when I walked out that I don't want you. I don't want this life. I don't want anything to do with it." Her voice was hard, uncaring and she saw something pass through his eyes as she spoke. He was surprised at her reaction. This wasn't his Queen. This was...someone else.

"So you don't care for me at all." He took a step closer, his hand taking her wrist gently and bringing it to his face. "You don't feel anything?" Her heart was beating so fast she was surprised he didn't hear it, or maybe he did. Her hand trembled as he pressed it to his cheek. Klaus took another step closer. "Don't lie to me Caroline. I know you feel something. You forget," His voice was a whisper, his face so close to hers now. "I can read you better than you can."

It was this remark that brought her back to the reality of their situation. She snapped back to the present and she wasn't about to get sucked back into this world. Into his world of lies, deceit, manipulation and pain. Caroline let out a breath as she looked up at him through her lashes, letting her instincts take over for a moment.

"You're right. I do miss you." Her thumb ran across his skin as she carefully held his eyes with hers, watching every emotion that went through them. "I miss you so much." Her other hand rested on his chest, running along his chest and into his jacket where she felt the gun he always carried with him. "But that doesn't change the fact that you're bad. You are bad for me Klaus. You're the King. And sometimes, the Queen has to overtake the King." Before he could catch on to what she was doing she had grabbed the gun from the inside of his jacket, stepping back and holding it up. The barrel was pointed directly at his head and this time, he couldn't even hide the surprise in his gaze.

"So this is what it comes to is it?" His voice was steady, calm and she knew better than anyone else that that was a warning sign. He was a serious man and yet when he did what he loved, which was cause chaos, he was almost frighteningly cheerful. So when a gun was held to his head and he didn't even crack a smile, shit was going to hit the fan.

"Yes." Her voice was forced. Thick.

"So then do it." There was a faint hint of anger in his tone and she swallowed, her hand beginning to shake slightly as she swallowed. She felt like she was about to cry, but she wouldn't let herself. She wouldn't let him make her weak. She wouldn't let him take this life away from her. She was finally where she wanted to me. Finally in a place where she wasn't the harlequin of Gotham. She wasn't his Queen. She wasn't his anything anymore. She was stronger now than she had been.

"We were together for a year Klaus. You. _Ruined_. Me." Her voice cracked as she swallowed down her tears. Her throat burned as she fought against the sobs that were threatening to come out.

"You loved every moment Caroline. I may have pushed you towards the edge but you, darling, and you alone jumped off. So if you're going to shoot me. Then _shoot_ me." His voice was a hiss, his hands balled into fists at his sides as he all but shook with anger. A tear slipped out of her eye as she let out a breath through her mouth. Her finger felt heavy on the trigger and yet, it wouldn't move further. She couldn't shoot him and the longer she held the gun, the more sure he was of that. And the longer she held the gun, the more unsure of herself she grew.

She closed her eyes for a split second, not wanting him to see them fill with tears. That second was all it took for him to regain control of the situation. His hand flew faster than she could comprehend, striking her hard across the face. Her head snapped sideways and her grip on the gun slipped. He took it from her in no time. This time when he looked at her, there was nothing but pure rage in his eyes. His hand grabbed her forearm, yanking her back towards him.

"You think you can outsmart me?" He let out a dry laugh, stepping closer to her and bringing the gun under her chin, pressing it hard against her and causing her to flinch. "You think that you can play this game better than I can _Caroline_?" The gun clicked and she sucked in a breath.

He pushed her away from him then, bringing the gun to his own temple. Her heart stopped in her chest, her eyes going wide as she froze. "If you can't do it then maybe I will." He grinned at her, watching as she stood frozen. Her eyes glued to where he held the gun.

"Klaus…" She didn't know what she was supposed to do. He'd never done this before. Despite his manipulative behaviors, he'd never threatened her with this. She could deal with it being her. With her being the one he was hurting but when it was him...when he was a threat to herself she couldn't stand it. "Please."

"Please what, love?" He tilted his head to the side. "You said it yourself. You're not mine anymore. I have no hold over you. I clearly made you do horrible things that you could never forgive me for."

"No!" She held her hands up, approaching him closer, "No, I-I did them myself. You said so yourself right? I made my own choices. I can't keep blaming you." He grinned at her, the gun still pressed to his head. "Please don't do this." There were a few seconds of silence between them and Caroline could barely breathe.

His eyes bore into hers and she watched, her heart stopping as his finger squeezed the trigger. A scream was caught in her throat as she felt her entire body flood with panic. When he heard the click, her heart stopped and once she realized that he was standing there, the gun back at his side, chuckling, she looked up at him in shock.

"What was the first thing I told you Caroline?" He tossed the gun to her and she caught it, staring down at it in awe for a moment before she realized. It was fake. Relief flooded through her before anger could and when she looked back up, he was getting into the car again, grinning at her. "Never underestimate your opponent. I'll see you around Little Harlequin."

And then he was gone and she was left in the alley feeling utterly exhausted.


	5. Chapter 5: Their Prison Cell

**Year 5.**

* * *

The three cops' hands were strong on her forearms, pushing her towards the cell with the other women in it. "You're goin' away for a long long time babycakes." With a harsh push, she stumbled into the cell, turning slowly to give the three officers a seductive smirk. "Would ya mind doing me a quick favor though?" She leaned against the bars, her arms dangling, her ass and boobs sticking out just enough for them to notice. "See, I don't really get along with girls." She rolled her eyes flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder slightly, "So really, I'd feel more comfortable in there," She pointed her finger lazily to the men's cell where Klaus sat. His eyes glued on her, fury burning in them. "With my guy."

The officer leaned in close, a smile on his face. His hand shot up, grabbing her chin roughly as her smile turned into a grimace and she glared at him. "Sorry cutie, bitches in here. Bastards in there." He nodded his head towards the men's cell and once more Caroline caught Klaus' eye. She shot him a grin when the officer released her, and once she held her hands up, backing away, she winked.

The officer walked away, turning his back on her and missing finger she flipped him. They had them in custody, they'd accomplished something now that only the Batman had done. As he walked past he noticed that the King had risen from his spot on the bench and walked slowly over to the bars near him. The other men in the cell all looked away and it was amazing to him how in one second these men could be malicious, the worst of the worst and the moment they threw in a true villain, these stone cold men turned into silent, compliant lambs.

"You know," The officer stopped, turning towards the King, watching as his eyes glinted dangerously and his lips turned up into a smirk, "I may not treat my girl the best." He leaned close to the bars, sending chills down the officer's spine as he reached for his gun, "But I'm the only one allowed to rough her up. The next time you lay a finger on my little Harlequin, then you can rest assured that you'll have one less finger."

The cop swallowed, breaking eye contact with the psychopath before turning and walking out. Less than ten minutes later he was called back by one of the guards. He should have known when the man ran to him sweating, unable to speak, his face red and blotchy that whatever he was about to walk into wasn't going to be easy to deal with. And sure enough. when he stepped foot into the holding room his jaw dropped.

The walls were drenched in blood, and the blonde girl was standing holding one of the other inmates by the throat. She had something small in her hand, something that he couldn't quite make out. Meanwhile, the infamous King of Gotham sat in his cell, the men surrounding him watching the Queen with her victims. There were three women dead on the floor, hookers that he'd picked up himself earlier that night. "Oh officer!" Her voice was sing-song like, her head tilted to the side as she smiled at him. "I'm thinking I should probably be put into isolation."

"Sir…" The other guard in the room looked at him with a pale face.

"We don't have anywhere else to put her."

The officer sighed as he watched her. She truly was just like her boyfriend, just as malicious, manipulative and deadly as him. If not more. "Put her in with the men then. If she goes after them...then shoot her."

The guard inched towards the women's holding corner, unlocking it with shaking hands and watching as she dropped the woman in her arms, grinning at him as she walked. Her heels clicked against the floor and when he grabbed her arm she took the thing that was in her hand, tossing it to the officer. When he looked to what was in his hand his jaw fell open. It was a hair pin. She'd killed three people in less than a minute using a bobby pin. When he turned to the other cell he watched as she sauntered over to the King, sitting down next to him and leaning her head on his shoulder. He watched as the men pushed themselves as far away from the two as they could and he watched as the King made eye contact with him as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, whispering something to her.

"I do not get paid enough for this."

* * *

 _"Dr. Forbes," Caroline looked up from the paper she'd been doodling on for the past thirty minutes, "Are you still with us?" She looked up at the man who had spoken to her. Noticing his kind eyes as he regarded her and Caroline looked around, at all the eyes boring into her._

 _"I'm sorry Commissioner I must've spaced out." She pushed a strand of hair out of her face, blushing slightly._

 _"No worries, and please, call me Alaric." The commissioner set down the file he was holding, pushing it to her. "We're trying to figure out the best course of action for him. He's not as...stable as the other inmates and since you specialize in the most psychotic of psychopaths, we figured you should decide what course of action is best."_

 _Caroline nodded, opening the file and skimming over the content inside. "Klaus Mikaelson?" She looked up at the people in the room questioningly._

 _"His name, or at least, the identity he took. There's nothing in any system that matches that name. But his other name, that's one everyone seems to know." Alaric nodded towards the papers in her hand and Caroline looked down again, reading further before she came to what he was referring to._

Known Aliases: The King. King of Clowns. The Joker. Clown of Gotham City.

 _Caroline let out a shaking breath. "I've never heard of half these names for him but, The King? You're telling me that Batman finally captured the King?" Alaric nodded and Caroline's mouth opened slightly, "And you're putting me in charge of his case?"_

 _"Think you can handle it? I'm sure we could get one of the officers here to teach you some self defense, for your peace of mind."_

 _"I think...I'm definitely up to the challenge."_

* * *

"So it's true then?" The officers had been busy cleaning up the mess she'd made for the past hour and they'd since taken their cell mates to a more secure location. She'd known that he was going to come. Once he had word that the two of them were in custody, he would have to see for himself of the rumors were true.

Caroline looked up at him, noticing the grey hairs that had taken root among the light brown ones, the way his eyes now lost that kind light they'd once held. The past few years had taken their toll on commissioner Saltzman and it most definitely showed. Klaus' arm slipped from her shoulders as she stood, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she moved to the bars, feeling his eyes burn into her back.

"I almost didn't believe it when they told me." Alaric came to stand just on the other side of the bars, his arms folded and his legs spread slightly as he regarded her with a guarded gaze.

"Well, do you believe it now?" She smiled at him, her eyes blazing as his eyes slid over her new look. Over the torn fishnets that clung to her legs, the jean shorts she wore that were now splattered with blood and the torn and stained tank top she wore. He took in the clothing that clung to every inch of her body, the way her hair still held the blood of the women she'd killed. The way her blue eyes held no more of the life they'd had before. Instead, there was something else there. Something more...inhuman.

"Well there's certainly no denying it, is there?" She grinned at him, looking back at Klaus and biting her lip before looking to the commissioner.

"I'm just embracing who I really am. I'm finally exactly where I want to be."

"This is where you want to be?" His voice rose as his anger flared, "On the arm of a psycho? Killing for fun? For sport? You had so much potential Caroline and you threw it away to play bimbo to that monster?" Her face fell and she could sense Klaus' anger from behind her as he stood.

The King, especially when angry, radiated power. But with a quick glance from Caroline, he seemed to calm slightly, or at least he elected to stay back. This was her battle, that much, he could respect.

"He's not a monster." Her voice was low as her hands closed around the bars, her eyes fixed on Alaric, "He may be many things but he will never be as much of a monster as you turned out to be." She saw his face fall, the way his pulse jumped slightly. She felt Klaus slowly move closer to her, his arm finding her hip as he came up behind her, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck as he spoke.

"Easy love, we don't want to blow things out of proportion do we?" Klaus' eyes locked with Alaric's who quickly moved away, his gaze moving to Caroline once more. She eased up slightly, straightening her posture and when she spoke, it was with an eerie calmness that chilled the commissioner to the bone.

"Don't think I don't know what you did. Why you chose me." She forced a smile, all bravado gone. "You sent me in to see what he would do to me. How he would react to the exact type of victim he loved most. Don't think I didn't realize that you left those pictures out of the files, the pictures of what he did to girls like me. You sent me in as bait."

Alaric took a step back. The force of her anger hitting him as he realized what he really had done.

"Caroline we never thought that this would happen." He looked her over, a sadness creeping into his tone. "We never thought that he would...do this to you."

"Do what to me?" The smile was back now as she leaned back into Klaus, his arms sliding around her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder, fixing Alaric with a steady glare and a small smirk. "He gave me everything I could ever want." Her voice was soft but the way that the two of them looked, the way the King held her close, the way she looked at him, it was the most terrifying thing he'd ever seen in his life. And as commissioner of Gotham, he'd seen a lot of terrifying things.

"You know," This time it was Klaus who spoke, his arms leaving her as he took a step around Caroline moving closer to Alaric, "Your men, they're not very...thorough are they? You should probably do something about that."

Before Alaric could ask he watched as Klaus pulled something from inside his jacket. He held up the item for Alaric's inspection and it took the commissioner less than a second to spring into action.

"I need all units to evacuate the precinct!" He yelled out over the radio attached to his jacket. Alaric pulled out a gun, pointing it at the two of them. "Don't test me, I will shoot."

"Relax mate," Klaus laughed, lowering his hand. "It's just a key. Besides, it's not me that you need to be worried about." He looked sideways, smirking at the blonde next to him, "Sweetheart?" Klaus made a sweeping motion with his hand and pushed the cell door, watching as it swung open. Caroline stepped around him, the click of her heels being the only sound in the room as Alaric slowly backed away.

"You wanna know how it feels to be used as bait Rick?" She moved towards him and Alaric swallowed, "How it feels for the one person you considered family, to betray you? To send you to the wolves?" He watched out of the corner of his eye as Klaus stepped out of the cell, leaning against the wall with his arms folded as he watched the scene unfolding before him. "You were like a father to me Rick, was I just a pawn to you? Was I that expendable?"

"Caroline no, you have to understand, I was against it from the very beginning. I didn't want to send you in there but I knew you were strong. I guess I was wrong."

"No. I am strong. I'm strong enough to do the same to you as you did to me. But probably not with the same results." It was when he looked over her shoulder that he realized Klaus no longer stood there. The realization came a second too late and when he felt something hit the back of his head and his knees give way beneath him, he realized that the Caroline he knew. The Caroline he had considered a daughter was truly gone.

* * *

 _"We can't do this to her," The wind from the rooftop whipped against them, the sounds of the city left far below. "Do you have any idea what he could do to her?" His companion was silent. But he was always silent, the Bat was a man of very few words._

 _"It needs to be done." The words came after a long silence and Alaric shook his head. "If she's as strong as you say then she'll be able to fight back."_

 _"You want to see what he'll do why not just hire someone, an actress or something. There's no need to put her at risk, she's valuable to the asylum, she's better than any of them."_

 _"He would know. He's smarter than you think."_

 _"I'm not denying that," Alaric's anger grew as he took a step forward, "I'm saying that we can't afford to lose her."_

 _"Then don't let him get to her. Take whatever precautions you need but we need to know what his angle is."_

 _"Why are you so sure he has an angle?"_

 _"He always has an angle."_

 _Alaric sighed, running his hand down his face, "But what-" He stopped, looking before him at the now empty rooftop. He'd never understand how he always made such quick getaway._

* * *

"How long do you think it'll take?" She was sitting on the edge of the building, her back facing the rest of the city as she watched Klaus check over the ropes binding Alaric. She sighed, looking at the giant light on the roof, the light that was currently casting the bat signal into the night sky.

"Not sure love, I've never summoned the caped crusader before. Although I would wager it shouldn't be much longer." Caroline opened her mouth to reply but before she could she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Speak of the devil," Klaus' voice was calm and when she saw the look on his face, she stood, turning around to see the Batman standing before them.

"And the devil shall appear." Caroline grinned, looking him over. "He's taller than I expected."

"What do you two want?" Caroline straightened at the sound of his voice, quirking her head at Klaus.

"I wanted to deliver you a message." He grabbed Alaric up by the ropes, dragging him towards the edge of the building and pushing him so he was hanging over the edge.

"Baby," Caroline's eyes were glued to Alaric, watching as his eyes pleaded frantically with her, the duct tape over his mouth preventing him from speaking. There was a slightly trickle of blood that ran down his forehead from where Klaus had hit him. "What're you doing, this wasn't the plan, I'm supposed to be the one to kill him. You promised me."

"Shut up." He shot her a glare before looking back to the man on the roof with them.

"What's the message then?" His voice was far more gruff than she'd imagined and Caroline stayed exactly where she stood, eyes shifting between Klaus and Alaric.

"This time, all bets are off. This time, I won't be going quietly." Klaus' voice was scary even, "And before you get any ideas about following us, I brought along this," He shook Alaric, "For collateral."

"I'll find you. The both of you." Caroline glanced at the man standing slightly in front of her, black cape reaching the floor, his clothing masking any identifiable feature.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Now Caroline sweetheart, it's about time for us to go home." With that, he let go of Alaric, sending him tumbling off the side of the building, the Batman going after him.

* * *

 **I hope this was at least semi worth the wait, as usual, if there's any scenario that you want to see or if there are Batman/DC or TVD/TO characters that you wanna see pop up let me know! And please if you have a moment, drop me a review I love hearing from you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6: Her Future

**Year 2.**

* * *

Despite what they all thought, she wasn't weak. Far from it actually. She'd spent years studying the minds of the most psychotic beings that had ever lived, and now she was living with one. She'd fallen in love with one. Hell, if the papers were right, she was one. Caroline Forbes, the Queen of Gotham and the right hand of the most dangerous man in the town, was strong. There was no question about that.

But right now, she felt weak.

She stood alone in their bathroom, the same bathroom that they'd...she'd love to say made love in but what they did, it couldn't be qualified as 'making love'. They fucked. Long, hard, angry, whenever they pleased. She was still in her trademark look, not having changed yet into the more casual attire she usually wore around the house. Her long legs stretched out before her, clad in her ripped fishnets contrasting against the tiled white floor. Her hands were shaking and when she looked to her left she could see herself reflected in the full length mirror. Her make-up was smeared, smudged from the night's events, from the way he had grabbed her as the bodies littered the ground beneath them, from the way he had pushed her against the wall and kissed her like their lives depended on it. Nothing gave him a rush quite like killing did, so it was understandable that they'd spent the better part of the past year fucking like bunnies wherever and whenever they could. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she waited, the minutes stretching on for what seemed like an eternity. Longer than an eternity.

They called her insane, a bitch, they called her psychotic, the henchman of a madman. And it was true. All of it. But despite that, despite all the hatred that they all held for her, despite how she'd lived this past year she still managed to hold onto a small part of her old life. The old Caroline. So ready, so willing to help others. But she'd pushed it away, down deep with those pesky morals and conscience. She couldn't afford to explore that part of herself. She was happy now. With him. He made her happy. He made he free. He made her a Queen.

She knew that she didn't have much time left. She'd bought herself some time, telling him that she was going to freshen up, that they'd reunite later. But really she'd slunk away to do this. To confirm what she'd been suspecting for the last few weeks. And now there was no denying it. That one small plus on the pregnancy test she'd stolen from a drugstore sealed her fate. Or rather, their fate. She looked at herself in the mirror, her hand falling on her belly as she let out a shaky breath.

"You and me baby," she felt a tear slip from her eye as she bit her lower lip, "I'll take care of you. Your daddy is gonna be so excited."

The second the words were out of her mouth, she could hear him moving around in their bedroom. "Caroline?" There was a soft thud as she imagined him setting himself down on the bed. She held the test in her hands, opening the door to enter their bedroom and making eye contact with him. "I thought you were going to freshen up." He gave her a once-over and her smile faded slightly as he sighed. "Really love, I spend all damn day taking care of everything and the one job you have," He pushed himself up and she the thought materialized in her head as she slipped the stick into her back pocket as he came towards her. "You're supposed to take care of me Caroline." He grabbed her roughly by the arm, shaking her slightly and she flinched. "Now I'll give you five minutes to get back in there and wash yourself." He finished the words with a sly smile, releasing her as he moved back to the bed, pulling his shirt off in the process. "We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened the last time you didn't do what you were told, now would we?" There was that glint in his eye, that glint that she could always spot with his victims were pleading for their lives.

Caroline swallowed, sliding her hand in her back pocket, hiding the test as she nodded, whispering that she'd be out in a few minutes. The second the bathroom door closed behind her she took the test out, breaking it and throwing it into the trash under the tissues and make up wipes that were already in there.

He couldn't know.

He could never know.

With that thought, she went to the sink, running the water and splashing some on her face to rid herself of the blood and make-up that were caked on her features. Her body shook as she tried to hold back the sobs, bracing her hands against the counter for a moment to regain her composure before she felt strong enough to go back out there.

It was then that she realized what she had to do. No matter how much she loved him, no matter what he meant to her, she knew he wasn't the type to do the whole mommy and daddy and baby makes three bit. If she wanted to give this kid a shot at a decent life she had to tear apart hers in the process.

"I promise I'll take care of you." She whispered, looking down at her still flat stomach and licking her lips.

She looked back at the door to the entrance of their bedroom, knowing he was just behind it. Knowing that she'd have to leave him if this baby was going to have any kind of a life whatsoever.

* * *

A week later she found herself standing at the top of the police precinct, jeans hugging her lower half and a hoodie over her head, covering her face. It wasn't her typical attire but she knew that he would recognize her. The light shone into the sky, the image of a bat being projected against the night sky. If she looked hard enough she could just barely make out the stars hiding behind the clouds, obscured by the lights of the city.

She didn't hear him as he appeared behind him but when she turned, there he was. She jumped, swallowing as she took on a guarded stance, waiting for him to attack.

"What do you want?" There was an underlying tone of confusion in his voice and she didn't blame him. She looked like shit and she knew it and if word hadn't reached him yet of her betrayal to the King, then it certainly had now.

"I need your help."

"And what could I possibly do for you?" He was bitter, probably waiting for her to double cross him, which to be fair, a month ago she would have without a doubt.

"I need to get out of here. I need to escape him, this, everything. Just for a year or so, at most." There was an edge of desperation in her voice and she knew he heard it. She didn't know if she'd ever realized just how threatening he was, standing over 6 feet tall, clad in black armor, his cape flowing in the wind.

"If I help you, I'll be putting a lot on the line."

"You owe me." It was true and they both knew it. He had gotten her into this and now he had to get her, _them,_ out of it. There was silence for a few moments and she was sure that he was going to tell her he wouldn't help her. Not that she'd blame him. She probably deserved to have this baby in a gutter for the things that she'd done. "You know, he's not as dumb as you think he is."

She watched as the Batman moved towards the edge of the roof, looking out over the city. He was probably thinking of the carnage that she'd caused for it. After all, that was what she saw whenever she looked out over the rooftops. "He knows who you are."

Despite his head to toe costume, she could see his shoulders stiffen.

"You're lying." He turned back towards her then.

"I'm not. Listen," She took a step forward, the wind blowing the hood off her head, "I'm not asking for me alright? I'm asking for her." She rested her hand on her stomach and she saw his eyes go wide beneath the mask he wore, his mouth falling open in realization.

"You're-"

"Wasn't part of my plan, believe me." There was tense silence between the two of them, Caroline's heart beating rapidly in her chest. "You know I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't desperate."

"You need a new identity. Transportation." She nodded, a small smile breaking out over her features.

"I have family. My mom, she lives in California she can come here until I have the baby, then she can…" Caroline swallowed, feeling a kind of pain blossom in her chest.

"You won't go with her." It wasn't a question. They both knew that this was a temporary kind of partnership. That things, if they ever went back to normal, would go back to how they were before this.

"I love him. I know what you think of me. I know that this selfish but, she can't have a father like him," She felt tears well up in her eyes, her throat burning as she tried to hold back tears, "A mom like me, with the things I've done? She deserves a good life, despite who her parents are."

"A kid deserves parents."

"But not parents who are monsters."

"You're going to abandon her." She felt a tear escape and she angrily wiped it away, taking a step closer to him.

"Do you think I would do this if there was any other way? I know him. I know me. He'll go after me. After her."

"And yet you'll still go back to him when all of this is over."

"I don't expect you to understand. But I need your help. You're my last option. We both know I can't get my job back, not after what I've done. And I can't afford this and I figured, well," She swallowed, giving herself a moment to straighten up, "For a billionaire like yourself a couple thousand dollars shouldn't be a lot, am I right Mr. Salvatore?"

His shock was evident on his face and she knew she'd gotten it right. That all of Klaus' ramblings about the knight of Gotham being its poster boy Stefan Salvatore were right. "So you do know."

"Do we have a deal?" Her gaze held his, unwavering even though her heart thudded in her chest.

"After this, we're even. And you'll stay quiet." Caroline nodded. "Then we have a deal."

"Thank you." The words were whispered as she watched him move away from her, towards the ladder that disappeared down the side of the building.

"I'm not doing this for you." She nodded again, following his eyes down to her stomach. He was doing this for her. The baby. To give her the chance that he never had, that she never had.

* * *

 **Year 3.**

* * *

A cry ripped violently through her throat as her mom held her hand, whispering soothing words into her ear, reminding her to breath, to push. But Caroline didn't want to push. Because once she pushed, it'd be over. She wouldn't even get to take her baby home. She wouldn't be able to feed her. She wouldn't be able to be a mom. Once she pushed, it was all over.

Stefan was waiting back in her hospital room with all the papers that her mom and the baby would need.

"Baby you need to push." Liz ran her hand over her daughter's hair. Caroline gave a sob after letting out another scream, pushing one last time as the doctor pulled the baby from her. Caroline shut her eyes tightly, her body shaking in silent sobs as she heard the small child cry for the first time. That sound would haunt her forever. This one moment would invade every moment of her life from this moment on, there was no escaping it.

She opened her eyes just as her mom left her side, placing one last kiss on Caroline's head before taking the baby from the nurse who'd cleaned it off.

"Do you want to pick out a name?" Liz turned to look at her daughter before she walked out of the room. The baby snug in her arms. Caroline couldn't tear her eyes away from it. Tears blurred her vision and maybe that made it better, maybe it was better if she never got a good look at her daughter. This was the one moment that she needed to be strongest. Not only for her but for her kid. For her mom. For her future.

"Something light. Something...something that won't make you think of the devils her parents are." Caroline watched as her mother's face fell and she looked down at the child in her hands.

"Lucy?" Caroline smiled, nodding, shutting her eyes tightly as her hands gripped the sides of the hospital bed so tightly that she swore they would bend under her grasp.

"Lucy." She tried the name out herself as her mother turned to leave once more. "Lucy." It caught on her tongue as she said it. The small word belonging to the even smaller person being torn away from her. Lucy. A name that would never grace Klaus' lips. A name that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"You aren't a devil sweetie." Liz' expression was a broken one. As soon as the words left her mother's mouth, Caroline watched her only family walk away. She couldn't contain the cry that ripped through her.

Her body curled in on itself. Her hand holding onto the bed rail so tightly her knuckles turned white and her nails bit into her palms. The nurses tried to soothe her. But they didn't know. They didn't know how badly it hurt. How much it killed her to know that she was giving up the one thing that could save her for the one thing that would ruin her.

They had no idea.

* * *

It took her a few months to go back. To lose any sign at all of her baby. To turn back into her old self, or as much of her old self as she could pull together. She was darker now. Even Stefan had mentioned it. He'd been kind enough to let her stay in one of his places. To let her lay low somewhere Klaus wouldn't be able to find her. Their peace was short lived, they both knew that. The second she stepped foot back onto that compound, it would be over. They would be enemies once more.

It took her months to put that mask back on. The mask of the cool, collected, seductive persona that the people of Gotham knew so well. And when she was ready, she returned to him. She walked through the front door, a few of the henchmen giving her odd looks, some stopping in their tracks when they saw her.

It took her moments to find him bent over a table with three of his top men, calculating some sort of plot. The room seemed to still when she saw him. The breath left her lungs when he stood straighter, and when he turned and his eyes found hers, her heart stopped in her chest. She'd imagined this for the longest time. How she would grovel, apologize, beg him for forgiveness. How he would hate her, yell for a while and then when it was just them he would take her in his arms and he would kiss her and tell her how much he's missed her. She'd imagined how this moment would make it all worth it. All the loss she'd suffered. All the pain and emptiness she felt.

"Oh Caroline, thank god. Could you fetch us some tea? Thank you sweetheart." He turned back to the table and resumed his conversation with the men. She was back. She was back and it was as if he hadn't even noticed she was gone.

* * *

 **Sooo yeah, I was wondering when I should post this one. Like if I should wait a bit but its kind of a big plot thing for them so I decided to post it now. Plus I had it almost all written. I did warn you guys that this wasn't going to be a fluffy story. And that you probably wouldn't like Klaus. Or Caroline for that matter. But hey, it is what it is.**

 **Please review!**

 **||EDIT ||**

 **I went back and added which year each chapter takes place in, just for the sake of clarity in the terms of when each event takes place because I didn't realize how confusing things would be in the future. (Even I was confused). So that's what all the reposts are from, no new content or anything. Just the addition of timelines.**

 **Thanks for understanding!**


	7. Chapter 7 : Her Awakening

**Okay, so based on reviews of last chapter I want to reiterate a few things, first of all, you're not really supposed to be a huge fan of Klaus. He's supposed to be like the guy that you despise so much but you're still kinda like ugh i love you. (Think Klaus from early TVD not later TVD). You're seriously really really not supposed to root for him in this, but I'm still sorry to tell you (or happy to if you like dark fanfic like me) that they still do kinda keep going back to one another, and that there isn't going to be a redemption arc for him.**

 **A lot of people have also reviewed saying that Caroline was weak and pathetic because she kept going back to him and I think that maybe, in a way, you're right? But it's also a well known fact that both Harley Quinn and Joker (whom this fanfiction is based off of) are both extremely deranged, psychotic people at their core. So this chapter is going to delve into that a little more and it'll help explain Caroline's psychosis and the reason she keeps going back to him in later years.**

 **So, thank you all for your amazing reviews and I just wanted to assure you that really, you're not supposed to be totally in love with them. Its like the fascination of the abomination. Thanks so much for your awesome support, even though at times reading things in here may be hard and confusing. You guys are truly the greatest.**

 **If it helps at all, think of it as if when Klaroline met on TVD, instead of redeeming Klaus and making him see more light, Klaus ended up sucking Caroline into his darkness.**

* * *

 **Year 4.**

* * *

He watched her carefully for the first few weeks. She seemed different, less...sadistic than she usually was. Granted, it had been a about a year, she'd probably changed in that amount of time. What he couldn't quite figure out was what had happened in that year long gap that had made her change so quickly. He'd seen her early last year, when she'd slaughtered his car with that bloody tire iron. She'd seemed confused, a little off, but she was fine. She was still his. No harm had come to her, he'd made sure of that. But now. this Caroline wasn't the Caroline he'd had before.

She would laugh more, flirt just a enough with the henchmen to get them to do what she wanted. Outwardly, she wasn't all that different, but there were times at night when she would lay next to him that he would be able to sense it. There was an unease that hadn't been there before she'd left. And that unease only grew as the days went on.

He didn't know why he'd done it. When she'd walked through the door after all those months, he hadn't known how to react. He never felt like this with anything else. Certainly not _anyone_ else. She had some kind of hold over him, a hold that he wasn't about to let her realize. So when he'd seen her, after a little over a year, something inside of him wanted to run to her. Something inside of him wanted to take her into his arms and just hold her there for the next few hours until he was sure that he wasn't dreaming of this moment like he had so many times before. He'd wanted to make her swear that she would never leave him again.

But that was not what criminal masterminds and psychotic freaks did, that's what he was right? A psychotic freak? At least that's what the papers said. So he'd played it as if she'd been out shopping for a few hours instead of out doing god knew what for over a year. He'd asked her to get them some tea, and in the time it took her to get to the kitchen, he'd ordered his men out. He'd continued to play it off, pretending as if he hadn't noticed her obvious absence. It was the only way he could think to steady the uneasiness that had settled within him.

He thought long and hard about what to do about the situation. He wouldn't let her go, that was out of the question, but what could he possibly do to make her stay? It took him a few days to think of it. And once he had, he knew it was what needed to be done. It would be agonizing, for the both of them, but it was necessary for her to become what she needed to be.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me where we're going or is it just going to be a surprise?" She leaned her head against the headrest in his car as he drove her through the dark city streets. This wasn't their usual night, he'd told her that he was taking her someplace nice, that she wouldn't need to prepare for any blood spillage tonight. She sat next to him easily, smiling to herself as he drove, her eyes watching out the window.

"It's a surprise." He shot her a quick smile before turning onto a street that held abandoned factories. This spot in Gotham was where even the worst of the worst refused to go. "I thought, I would show you something." He pulled the car to the side of the street, turning off the engine and turning to look at her.

"Show me something? In a creepy old factory?" She seemed wary but trusting of him. That wariness only assured him that however horrible this may be, it was what he had to do. He wouldn't risk another betrayal, she would stay with him. No matter what the cost. He climbed out of the car, moving around in just enough time to take her hand as she stepped out.

"You're in capable hands Little Harlequin, no one here will touch you." She nodded, smiling at him as she slid her arm through his. No one but him, that was.

She couldn't see where he was going, but he seemed to know the way so she trusted him, letting him pull her down the dark hallways. She hated the way her heart beat in her chest, the way that she felt the smallest bit of fear blossom in her chest. She knew that he'd noticed the difference in her ever since she'd gotten back. But he'd been different too. He looked at her oddly, as if he was waiting for her to tell him what had really happened. But he never asked, so she never told. Not that she would even tell if he had asked.

He pushed a door open and stepped onto an elevated metal walkway, smiling at her as he held the door open for her. Something was glowing faintly beneath them, and when she approached the railing of the walkway, she looked down and saw it. There were pools of some kind of yellowish liquid, it bubbled slightly, the smell assaulting her senses as she moved to cover her nose. She couldn't quite figure out where the glow came from, the lights in the factory had probably long since been shut down or died out. Klaus came to stand beside her, leaning his forearms on the railing and leaning over to look at the pools.

"What is it?" She looked sideways at him, seeing the conflicting emotions cross his face.

"My father was a cruel man Caroline." He'd never talked about his life before, people from all over had been trying to figure it out for ages but to be perfectly honest, he couldn't even remember much before that one night. She rested her hand on his arm, moving slightly closer to her as he moved to lean sideways against the rail.

"I'm sorry," Her voice was soft and he shook his head, staring down at the bubbling liquid below them.

"He used to work in the factories here, before they got shut down. I don't remember much but I remember that he was cruel. That he drank too much and would come home to beat me, and my mother. If you think me a monster, you should have seen him." She took another step closer, resting her hand on his cheek.

"I don't think you're a monster." He gave a short laugh, shaking his head as he turned back forward.

He dipped his head low for a moment before looking back up at her, "You will." She didn't have time to think of what he meant. He was in front of her in a flash, his arms gripping hers with immense strength, her lower back pressed against the iron rail, feeling it give slightly under her weight. Her eyes were wide as he held her there, his eyes slightly crazed.

"Klaus-"

"They shut down the entire block of factories because of what's below our feet right now." She tried to push him off of her but he was so strong, too strong. The fear inside her chest grew and she swallowed, turning her head to look at the liquid below her. "Some kind of radioactive solution." He was hardly looking at her now, his eyes looking slightly beyond her. "My father took me here once, right after it shut down. He threw me in, and he left me for dead." Caroline let out a shaky breath.

"Klaus please-"

"I can't let you leave again Caroline. You left once," He shook his head. His voice was thick with emotion, she'd never thought she'd hear him sound like that. So he had noticed that she'd been gone.

"I came back," Her hands gripped his shoulders. If he was throwing her down there, she was taking him with her.

"I won't take that risk again, Caroline." He let go of her for a second, only to take her face in his hands. "I hope you'll learn to forgive me." He grabbed the side of her head, shoving it down and hitting it hard against the railing as she screamed. With his considerable strength it only took one hit and she collapsed against him.

Klaus scooped her unconscious body into his arms, pushing her hair out of her face as he kissed her forehead. "It'll hurt, it'll burn horribly but it won't last for long." He knew she couldn't hear him, but he had to say it. Even if it was just to reassure himself. "You'll...feel different. Stronger. More free. But I'll be there Caroline, I promise I'll be there." He lifted her up more. She looked so peaceful. He took one more step forward and dropped her.

He watched her fall into the liquid, a small amount of smoke coming from where she'd went under. He waited a few seconds before jumping in after her. The liquid burned his skin but he knew what to expect this time. With a grimace, he pulled her lifeless body into his arms, wiping her wet hair off of her face.

He stayed there with her for a few minutes, just to be sure that the effects would take over her body and then he pulled her out. He set her limp body on the side of the pools, climbing out after her. He pulled her into his arms, carrying her out and back to his car and setting her gently in the passenger seat. The solution was slowly absorbing into her skin and within a few minutes, he knew there would be no inward or outward trace of it. Her skin would be a touch paler, her hair too perhaps but it wouldn't be able to be traced by anyone. He took his jacket from where he'd left it earlier, draping it over her shoulders before starting the car and peeling off into the night.

* * *

When she woke up she was in her own bed, in her own clothes. At first she didn't think anything was wrong but then she felt it. Caroline shot upright in bed, her eyes falling on Klaus who stood facing the large window across from the bed. He turned when he heard her stir and now he was looking at her, something that slightly resembled worry in his eyes. "Klaus…" Caroline looked down at herself. Nothing was glaringly obvious, her skin seemed unusually pale but that was about it. She just felt...off. It took her a moment to remember but when she did, her eyes widened and she scooted back on the bed, her back hitting the headboard. "What did you do?"

"How are you feeling?" He must have just showered because his hair was still damp as he walked toward her, slowly, as if he might spook her.

She slid out of the bed, retreating back toward the wall. She was shaking and he froze, holding his hands up. " _What did you do to me?"_ She hissed at him, lunging forward and closing her hand around his neck as she slammed him back into the wall. The wood paneling cracked under the force of it and she noticed that she'd lifted him slightly, his feet slightly off the ground. She'd always been strong but never this strong. And never this fast. She'd also never felt like this. Like she could do anything, like she was invincible. For a moment she was shocked but as she warmed to the new feeling, her face split into a grin and she let out a laugh.

Her hand loosed on his neck and he fell back to his feet. Caroline took her hand away from him slowly, looking down at them as if she would find something different there. Her smile faded as she looked back up at him. "What did you do to me?" He took her hand slowly, bringing it to his face as he took a step toward her.

"I made you like me. I made you stronger." She was breathing heavily as she moved back to sit on the bed. Her hand was still in his, she hadn't pulled away and he assumed that that was a good sign. Klaus settled himself beside her.

"That...stuff...what did it do?" She looked at him worriedly, swallowing as she tried to run through a mental checklist of all the things that could be wrong with her. She felt fine though, better than fine actually. She felt fantastic. Powerful. Her entire body seemed to buzz with electricity, her entire being itching for a fight.

"It'll help you like it helped me. You won't feel guilty anymore. You won't have to feel as much. And you'll be stronger, faster, you'll be able to fight better." He was smiling at her, as if this was a good thing. As if she should be celebrating with him. There was a certain tug she felt, to do what he wanted. Though she loved him before this...was something else. More powerful, more terrifying.

"You knocked me out." She pulled her hand from his slowly. And brought it to her head, feeling the small bump where her head had made contact with the railing.

"It was better that way," His tone was defensive, "You would have...felt it, if you'd been conscious."

"Felt what?"

"The pain." By the way her eyes narrowed slightly he could tell that she was confused, and more than slightly suspicious. She wasn't quite sure what he was referring to, there hadn't been any pain, there still wasn't any pain. Klaus took her arm again, flipping it so the vulnerable skin of her wrist was facing up. "It seeps into your blood," He explained, tracing his finger along the vein beneath her skin, "And it...burns you, from the inside out. Every cell, every atom inside your body feels like it's bursting. You would have screamed, you would have begged me to make it stop. I did you a favor."

"You said your father did this to you?" She didn't pull her arm away this time, letting him hold it in his lap. Klaus nodded. "And it...changed you?" He nodded again. "Will it change me."

"Yes." She closed her eyes, letting out a breath. "Over time, most likely, as it works its way through your system. Your adrenaline is keeping it at bay now, but when you settle down…" He sighed and she nodded twice.

"And for you?"

"I was in longer than you." He reached up to push a strand of hair behind her ear and Caroline licked her lips.

"How long then...until it…" She could feel her heart rate slow slightly, and with it a tingling sensation. It wasn't bad, or painful, but it wasn't comfortable either. The hum going through her body seemed to quicken and she swallowed, her hand closing around his. She needed to hold onto something steady, and right now, he was all she had.

He knew, somehow, he always knew and he pulled her closer to him, tucking her head under his chin as he pulled them back on the bed. He leaned against the headboard and Caroline curled her body against his, her hand moving over his waist to grab tightly onto his shirt. "It'll pass." His eyes were fixed on the trees outside the large window across from them. Their branched moved slightly in the wind, the leaves falling every once in awhile, floating gracefully down onto the balcony below.

Caroline whimpered, the pain slowly growing and her grip slowly tightening. He pressed his lips against her curls, feeling the shake of her body grow more violent with every passing second. He knew of the pain that was coursing through her body. And of the pain that would come in a few hours. She would be screaming, begging him, and he would sit through it. every second of it. And when it was done, she would thank him.

Caroline couldn't think. She couldn't open her eyes, or twitch her fingers. her heart couldn't beat without the waves of pain almost crippling her. Every sense was heightened, every piece of dust that hit her skin was like a hammer, every beat of Klaus' heart beneath her ear sounded like thunder. She wondered, during a brief, fleeting moment of clarity, if this was how he felt all the time. It was no wonder he was as crazy as he was. The thought passed quickly though, and the pain came in its wake.

* * *

She's passed out about an hour ago and now she slept easily, her hand still clutching at his shirt, her face buried in his chest. He watched her carefully, breathing in time with her, his finger placed lightly against her pulse. It beat steadily, albit a little slowly. He let her sleep. Her body needed it, and when she awoke he hoped that she would forget the pain. Although he never had.

Hours later she woke up to find him breathing heavily, his head fallen back against the headboard, his arms around her loosely. It took her a moment to come to her senses, but when she did, it was like nothing she'd ever imagined.

She sucked in a slow breath, blinking a few times as she looked up at him. Klaus was fast asleep, and as she slipped from his arms, he barely stirred. Caroline stood up, looking at herself in the mirror. There wasn't any obvious physical change, but it wasn't the physicality of herself that felt different. It was...everything else.

Her mind was sharper,vision clearer, her reflexes felt faster. She could feel the dust hitting her skin. Caroline swallowed as she looked at Klaus. His eyes were closed, his lips slightly open as he slept, his breathing even. She felt an overwhelming dedication for him, a deep, almost irrational kind of love. It was maddening. She wanted him to be awake, just so that she could be with him, be of service to him. Her hand moved slowly, trailing across his cheek as his eyes opened, his breath catching. "Caroline," His voice was thick with sleep and it tugged at her. She grinned. "You're awake." He sat up slightly, pushing his hair back, blinking a few times as he woke up more. Her hand rested on his chest, feeling the beat of his heart. "How do you feel?" He looked genuinely concerned and she smiled.

"Amazing." It was a whisper and Klaus' mouth spread into a slow smile. She didn't have much warning, but then again, she didn't need much warning. His hand snaked around her neck, pulling her to him and crushing her lips against his. He flipped her under him, pressing her into the mattress. Caroline kissed him back just as eagerly, her back arching off the bed, her hand bunching into the fabric of his shirt. She pulled away for only a second, grinning at him.

This, this was going to be a blast. With that thought, she flipped him over straddling him and biting her lower lip. "We're gonna have so much fun together."

* * *

 **Sooo, I know this is kind of comic book-y but this whole thing _is_ based of a comic book couple. But let me know what you think? **


End file.
